Life In the Varia
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Life in the Varia can be rough with all of the assassinations and killing. But it can be fun too. Drinking games, card games, and discovering things you may not have known. Like, what shampoo does Squalo use? How far does Fran's sarcasm really go? And just what does Lussuria do at night to make all that noise? Take my hand and jump into the Life in the Varia!
1. Drinking Games

**Drinking Games:**

It was a cool spring night in the Varia headquarters. Although, Carmina wished that she could say it was quiet. It was anything but quiet. Bel and Levi were arguing about something, Xanxus and Squalo were yelling at each other because we were almost out of Tequila, Fran was playing paddleball and Lussuria was cooing over her hair. She was actually getting a headache with all the noise. Something than clicked in her mind, something that was going to brighten up this little group of misfits. She hopped up, making Lussuria look at her.

"Drinking game!" She called, catching everyone's attention.

"A drinking game? Are you participating? I hope not, you can't hold your alcohol for shit," Squalo said.

"I can hold my alcohol quite well, thank you. So shut up," Carmina said.

"Boss, are you going to play?" Levi asked, sparkles in his eyes. Carmina made a fake puking sound and Bel snickered.

"Sure, why the fuck not? I'm ready to get drunk," Xanxus said.

"Everyone else playing?" Carmina asked. Everyone nodded and she grinned widely.

"What drinks are we using?" Squalo asked.

"I had some subordinates go out and get some Tequila, since I know Xanxus-sama likes it so much," Carmina said. Xanxus grunted in thanks and Carmina giggled. She knew that's all she was going to get, and she was quite happy with it.

"Let's just get this over with," Levi said.

"Wait, there's another catch," Carmina said.

"I'm not surprised," Fran said, causing Bel to throw knives at his frog hat, than ushering her to continue with what she was saying.

"Let's play, I've never ever," Carmina said.

"What the fuck is that?"

Squalo was always to the point wasn't he?

"Someone has to say something they've never done, and if someone hasn't done it or it hasn't happened to them, they drink. Sound fun?" Carmina asked.

"No," Levi said.

"No one asked you, Ugly Octopus," Carmina said, making everyone else(except Xanxus, who only wore a smile) break out in laughter.

"Oh darling, you're horrible," Lussuria said.

"Why thank you, I do try," Carmina said, flipping her brown hair in a funny way, making everyone laugh even harder. After things had calmed down, the booze was brought out and everyone formed a circle around Xanxus' chair, except for Carmina, who was sitting on the footrest, which was currently moved next to Xanxus' chair. A small table took its place at Xanxus' feet.

"Carmina darling, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lussuria asked.

"I'm fine, it's not like I'm going to strip," Carmina said. Lussuria nodded and Carmina sighed.

"Let's get this damn game over with shall we?" Squalo said. Everyone nodded and looked at each other.

"Who's going first?" Levi asked.

"I will!" Lussuria said," I've never ever-"

"We don't have to say that every time do we?" Fran asked, looking at Carmina.

"No, just the person starting has to say it," She said.

"Okay! I've never ever had a real conversation with the Boss," Lussuria said. Almost everyone except for Levi and Carmina drank.

"Bullshit you actually had a conversation with the Boss," Squalo said.

"I actually have dipshit. Now you have to go, because you accused me of lying," I said.

"God damnit. I've never," Squalo was silent for a second," eaten sweets that weren't forced down my throat," He finished, glaring at Carmina. Fran, Bel, and Carmina all drank.

"What's with all this lame talk?" Bel asked.

"Well than you step it up!" Squalo yelled.

"Okay. I've never had sex that didn't involve bondage," Bel said. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. That was a rare thing in the Varia.

"You… Sick little fucker," Squalo said. Bel just laughed and everyone except for Lussuria drank, making Carmina look at him with a confused look on her face.

"You've had sex with bondage involved?" Carmina asked. Lussuria just giggled and nodded, making Carmina consider asking Xanxus to shoot her in the head. She shook the thought away from her head and sighed.

"So, we're on the topic of sex now?" Levi asked.

"You sure are a late one aren't you?" Carmina asked, making Levi glare at her.

"I'm not drunk yet trash. There's something wrong with that," Xanxus said.

"You're not drunk," Carmina said.

"Exactly, I agreed because I wanted to drink some booze, not to listen to you dipshits talk shit to each other," Xanxus said. Carmina wanted to laugh really hard, but she knew that if she did, she would either receive a kick to the head, a gun to the head, or both.

"You haven't said anything Levi. You should make up something," Lussuria said.

"I've never been touched inappropriately by Carmina," Levi said. Everyone except Xanxus drank, making everyone look at both him and Carmina oddly. Carmina looked away and sipped her drink while Xanxus' eyes were closed, his face unreadable.

"But… Boss was supposed to love me," Levi said, a pout on his face. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Go fuck yourself Levi. It's the closest you'll ever be to getting laid," Carmina said, making everyone bust out in laughter.

"Holy shit you are on a roll tonight!" Squalo said, holding his sides. Carmina snickered and looked at Xanxus, who was chuckling lightly.

"Xanxus-sama, have you ever been in love-"

"Fuck no."

Xanxus cut Carmina off before she even finished. Xanxus and love in the same sentence? It was more of a joke on April Fool's day.

"You've had to love someone right? What about that one girl that you brought here that one day?" Carmina asked.

"You mean you?"

"No, the one who you got to bang in the ass by just saying one sentence," Carmina said, making Xanxus look at her oddly.

"How the fuck do you know we did that?" Xanxus asked. Carmina was silent.

"I watched you fuck all night," She finally said.

"Sick fucker," Xanxus said.

"No dumbass. I fucking asked her. Do I look like the type of person to watch people fuck? Bel if you say anything I will personally fucking kill you," Carmina said, turning towards said 26 year old. Bel just laughed his signature "Shishishi" and turned towards Fran, obviously bugging him about something.

"Boss, would you ever date me?" Levi asked.

"I'd rather fuck a horse with AIDS," was Xanxus' quick response, making Carmina choke on her drink a little bit.

"But that's practically saying you would fuck Levi," Carmina said, earning her a death glare from Levi.

"True," Xanxus said, making Levi give him puppy eyes. Xanxus kicked him, since its obvious Xanxus kicked puppies in his youth.

"Levi, you are just the ugliest person on this planet. Not only will you not get laid, but if you have your eyes set on Xanxus, you will be highly disappointed," Carmina said. The drinking game was forgotten, everyone was just drinking now. Drinking and throwing insults at each other. Everyone got more and more drunk, and it wasn't long before Carmina was drunker than Xanxus was at last year's Christmas party. Which was really, really drunk.

"It'sh hot," Carmina said, leaning on Xanxus.

"Don't fucking lean on me. If you were able to get drunk like this, hold your damn self up," Xanxus said, nudging her away. It wasn't long before Carmina's shirt hit Xanxus in the face.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus asked, turning his attention to the drunk brunette. She was currently on Bel's lap, with Bel nuzzling her neck.

"Shishishi, you smell good as usual, my Princess," Bel said. Carmina laughed drunkenly and hiccupped.

"Like I said, can't hold her alcohol for shit. She's completely drunk and she only had 2 glasses of Tequila," Squalo said, making Carmina turn her attention to him. She crawled out of Bel's lap and crawled towards him, straddling him.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Squalo asked.

"I'm gonna kissh you okay?" Carmina asked.

"No-"

Carmina smashed her lips against Squalo's in a drunken kiss, and it only lasted a few seconds before Carmina pulled away from Squalo, leaving him disheveled, confused, and blushing like crazy.

"What the fuck was that for you drunken idiot?" Squalo yelled.  
"You're really fucking loud, you need to shtick a cork in it. But I'm pretty sure you already shtick corksh in your assh don't you?" Carmina managed to get out.

"Why the FUCK would I stick a cork up my ass?" Squalo asked.

"Sho you won't get assh raped by Levi," Carmina whispered Levi's name in a dramatic way.

"You're really fucking drunk," Squalo said.

"Glad you noticed," Xanxus butt in. Carmina got off of Squalo and stood up.

"It'sh really hot," she said, moving to take off her skirt.

"Okay! Let's get you into your room shall we?" Squalo said, standing up and taking Carmina's arm.

"Huh? Why?" Carmina whined like a little kid asking for a toy at the store, stamping her foot.

"First of all, don't do that whine thing in a room full of half drunk guys with your shirt off. Second of all, you're fucking drunk. You need to go to bed," Squalo said.

"Leave her. I want to see where she passes out," Xanxus said.

"You're the fucking nicest person I know," Squalo said.

"I try," Xanxus said, clearly mocking Carmina. She either didn't notice, or didn't care. She fell back onto the footstool she was sitting on before and leaned on Xanxus' chair, falling fast asleep. It was then that everyone noticed two things.

Carmina had broke her word that we wasn't going to strip, and Xanxus wasn't shaking her off his arm.

Then they noticed that Xanxus was asleep as well.

"Fuck this shit, I'm going to bed," Squalo said. Everyone decided to copy Squalo and do the same, leaving Carmina to her fate for when Xanxus woke up.


	2. Squalo's Shampoo

**Squalo's Shampoo:**

"Hey Squalo, what shampoo do you use?" Carmina asked, bouncing in front of the swordsman.

"I hope you don't I'm actually think that I'm going to answer that," He said, looking at her. She stopped bouncing and looked at the swordsman sadly.

"It's a shampoo for men," He said. Carmina ran up and smelled his hair.

'But your hair smells like women hair!" She said, taking a small portion of his hair and pulling on it lightly. Squalo angrily pulled his hair away from her and glared.

"Will you please tell me?" Carmina asked, using her best puppy eyes.

"Fuck no," Squalo said, stomping away and petting his hair lightly. Carmina rolled her eyes and grinned evilly. She was going to find out what shampoo Squalo used whether he liked it or not.

She ran up the stairs to Squalo's room and attempted to twist the knob. Locked. She smiled, Squalo should know that a locked door won't stop anyone in the Varia.

She took out a hairpin and picked the lock, opening the door carefully just in case there was a naked subordinate ready to jump at her.

It's Bel's fault she's paranoid for this. Like usual.

There were no naked subordinates, but Carmina sprayed laser beam visualizer spray and saw that Squalo was prepared. There were lasers everywhere, no space to even barely get in the doorway without setting one off.

"Ugh, I'll have to ask Bel to turn these off," Carmina muttered, locking and closing the door again. She quickly ran to Bel's room and knocked twice. Bel opened the door and pulled her in.

"Is there something I can help you with, my princess?" He asked, his grin wide.

"There is actually. I'm trying to sneak into Squalo's room to-"

"Sniff his underwear?"

"Uh, no."

"Scare him?"

"No."

"Kill him in his sleep?"

"NO!"

"Well, those are the only fun things I can think of."

"I'm just trying to find out what shampoo he uses."

Bel was silent.

"I'll help. What do you need help with anyways? It's a simple task."

"Lasers."

"Just wait until he takes a shower."

Carmina thought about the idea for a second, than nodded.

"I'll hang out with you until then," She said.

"Shishishi, now the princess is mine for a while," Bel said.

"By the way, Bel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you say that sniffing Squalo's underwear was one of the only fun things you could think of?"

Silence.

"I meant for you."

"Right."

"Wanna play Saints Row 2 with Evil Cars on?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Carmina said, watching Bel turn on the PS3.

It took about 3 hours of nonstop Saints Row 2 before Squalo bust into Bel's room.

"VOOOOOI, I'm going to take a shower so don't you shits turn on the fucking water!" He yelled.

"I have no idea how my eardrums aren't bleeding," Carmina said, making Bel grin widely at her.

Squalo just glared at the both of them and left. Carmina nodded and Bel and he paused the game before looking at her and nodding.

They had an entire plan and Carmina was the star of it all. Carmina ran out of the room and grabbed a towel out of the fresh ones Lussuria had just taken out of the dryer. She didn't care that Lussuria told her it was the Boss', although she was probably going to get her ass kicked by him later.

She quickly ran to her room, which was coincidently right next to Squalo's and took off all her clothes, wrapping herself in the towel. She looked up and down the hall before tiptoeing to Squalo's room and peeking inside. She sprayed a little bit of laser visualizer and there were no lasers anymore. Bingo.

She quietly stepped in and walked over to the bathroom. The door was partially open and there was steam coming out of the bathroom. Squalo must take really hot showers. Carmina slowly opened the door, and Squalo didn't notice her.

"Hey Squalo, I want to take a shower too," She whined.

"VOOOI, what the hell are you doing in here!?" Squalo yelled, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain, then blushing greatly at her. He went back to taking a shower, trying to ignore her when he heard the sound of something soft hitting the floor. All of a sudden, Carmina's naked body was pressed up against his.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Squalo asked.

"What? I can't take a shower with you?" Carmina asked, a hint of lust in her eyes.

Carmina was such a great actress.

"I-I didn't say that," He said, trying to look everywhere except the naked women in front of him.

"I'm going to wash your hair okay?" Carmina asked, turning and grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"Wait!"

Silence.

"Is this…. MY SHAMPOO!?" Carmina asked. Squalo gulped. Not only was he vulnerable because he was naked, but when Carmina was angry, she went for places that hurt.

And not with words either.

"Wait, I can explain!" Squalo said.

"This is the reason why I have to buy shampoo almost every month!? Because you use it!?" Carmina was a lot more furious then she was when she caught Levi sniffing and trying on her underwear and bras.

"I don't like the feeling of men's shampoo okay! That's why I use it!" Squalo shouted," Also…. Because the smell reminds me of you."

Carmina could have sworn she was blushing, but shook her head.

"You know, you could have at least asked, or bought your own. Hell, if you had asked and given me the money, I would've bought it for you!" Carmina said.

"I just thought you would laugh at me," Squalo said.

"Of course I would have laughed at you. I would get Bel to laugh at you too. But that's not the point! You don't go around using my shampoo without my permission! Do you know how much this shit costs?" Carmina asked.

"A lot?" Squalo asked. Carmina just nodded and grabbed the shower curtain rod, yanking it down.

"I'm taking this with me," She said, putting the towel back on and walking out, leaving a naked, wet and confused Squalo alone.

"So, how did it go? And why do you have that?" Bel asked, pointing at the shower curtain and rod.

"I'll tell you later," Carmina said, marching into her room and getting dressed.

"Who the hell has my damn towel!?" She heard Xanxus yell down the hall. She sighed. How was she going to explain this one?


	3. Since You're Boss, You're Papa!

**Since you're Boss, you're Papa!**

It was a normal night in the Varia. Carmina was doing Xanxus' paperwork like usual, and she was feeling daring. She got up from behind Xanxus' desk and walked up to the chair that Xanxus was in.

"Papa, I'm bored," Carmina whined, clinging onto Xanxus' arm. Xanxus looked at her like she was on crack (and with her recent shenanigans, he was seriously starting to think that was true), and shrugged her off his arm.

"Papa~," Carmina said, hugging him. Xanxus sighed and flicked her. She let him go and rubbed her forehead.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?" Xanxus asked.

"Because, since you're the Boss, you're Papa," Carmina said, smiling at him.

"Don't fucking call me that," Xanxus said.

"But Papa-"

"Are you fucking deaf?"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Squalo asked, coming in.

"Papa's being mean!" Carmina said.

"P-Papa? Who the fuck is that?" Squalo asked. All Carmina did was point at Xanxus. Squalo looked at her and just stayed silent. It was the best thing to do at the moment.

"Didn't I just say to not fucking call me that?" Xanxus asked.

"Can I at least call you that for the night?" Carmina asked, giving Xanxus the saddest look that she could. Xanxus' eye twitched and he sighed.

"Fucking fine. But you're paying me back for it later," Xanxus said. Carmina was a tad bit confused on what he meant, but blushed once she understood.

"Okay," She said, smiling at him. She walked towards Squalo and hugged him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Hugging you idiot."

"That's not the point. Why the fuck are you hugging me?"

"You didn't ask that before."

"Stop being a smart ass bitch and answer the damn question."

"Because I can."

"Boss, get the fucker off of me."

"Deal with your own problems you shit shark."

Squalo sighed and tried to pry Carmina off of him, failing miserably.

"Why the fuck are you doing this? Don't you want to call the Boss "Papa" for the rest of the day? You might want to get your fill in," Squalo said, making Xanxus glare at him.

"Oh right! Papa, we should go to the store!" Carmina said, letting Squalo go and waltzing over towards Xanxus. Squalo slithered out of the room and Xanxus grunted.

"We're not going anywhere," He said.

"Please?" Carmina asked, batting her eyelashes. Not even Xanxus could deny that she looked pretty adorable when she did that. He felt his heart waver and he sighed.

"Fine. Go get ready. But you're definitely going to pay big time later," Xanxus said. Carmina giggled and kissed his cheek before going and getting ready. Xanxus sighed and got up, wondering how the hell he got in this situation. It took a good 10 minutes for both Carmina and Xanxus to get ready.

Xanxus was wearing a dress shirt, black pants, and a black jacket with dress shoes. Carmina was wearing a black button shirt and a black skirt with black flats on. Her bangs, usually in her face, were put in pins on the sides of her face. Her short hair looked fluffier than normal.

"You look good," Xanxus said.

"Thank you. You look good as well Papa," Carmina said. Xanxus sighed at the nickname and held out his arm. Carmina took it happily and they walked out into the night. They silently walked into town and almost everyone got out of the way. Carmina guessed Xanxus looked scarier than she thought.

"Wow, isn't that girl so cute?"

"I know. Too bad that guy is hella scary, or else I would totally talk to her."

Xanxus looked towards the talking and the guys immediately shut up.

"Papa, you shouldn't glare at people," Carmina said, wanting to laugh at the look that Xanxus gave her.

"That was close."  
"It's still her dad though."  
"I didn't even know that he had a daughter."

Carmina guessed that Xanxus was well known in the streets. Carmina unconsciously huddled closer to Xanxus because of all the looks she was getting, and he laced his fingers with hers.

"Xan- Papa?" Carmina looked up at the taller man.

"Don't mind anyone else. They're just trash," Xanxus said simply.

"Okay Papa," Carmina said. All of a sudden, she dragged him towards a small store and she let go of his hand to look at a necklace.

"Papa look at this! It's so pretty!" Carmina said, picking up a necklace that had an emerald in the middle. Xanxus looked at her, silently studying the necklace.

"D you like it?" He asked. Carmina just nodded. Xanxus walked up to clerk and slammed his hand on the desk, making Carmina look at him.

"How much is it?" He asked.

"2-2.95 euro," the clerk said. Xanxus took out a 20 euro bill and slammed it on the desk.

"Keep the change," He said, turning towards Carmina again.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Carmina just nodded and walked out of the store, necklace in hand. She tore the tag off and unhooked it.

"Papa, can you please put this on me?" Carmina asked, putting the necklace around her neck. Xanxus sighed and took the chain from her clammy fingers. He quickly clipped it and ruffled her hair slightly before backing away from her. She turned around and smiled at him.  
"Do I look good with it on Papa?" She asked. Xanxus just nodded.

"We can go home if you want to," Carmina said. Xanxus just nodded and Carmina attached herself to his arm again. They walked in silence again, and Carmina quietly dragged Xanxus to his room, looking forward to her punishment. Xanxus always made her punishments pleasurable, and she was sure that she was really going to get it this time.

She silent sat Xanxus on the bed and she placed the necklace on his desk.

"It seems you have a good idea about what your punishment is, don't you?" Xanxus said, looking at her as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She gave him a seductive look and she saw him get up. He reached into a closet and pulled out a maid outfit. Carmina looked at it with a confused look.

"Put it on," Xanxus said simply.

"I didn't know that you liked to roleplay," Carmina said.

"Who said anything about sex? You're going to be my little slave for the rest of the night," Xanxus said. Carmina was stunned. All she could do was stare at him with her mouth open. Xanxus put the outfit in her and closed her mouth.

"Careful, you might catch flies," Xanxus said, pecking her lips. Xanxus just sat on the bed and watched her stand there.

"I'm not going to watch you just stand there. Since you're so damn ready to have sex, I'll watch you," Xanxus said. Carmina just glared at him and turned around, quickly changing. She couldn't believe it. She was looking forward to the wrong thing.

"Fuck it," Was all she heard before she was brought onto the bed.

"X-Xanxus?" She looked at him. She wasn't even fully dressed yet!

"Why put something on when I'm just going to take it off? Less trouble for me," Xanxus said.

"I thought you said there was going to be no sex," Carmina said.

"I changed my mind," He said, leaning down and littering her neck with kisses.

"Since when are you so soft?" Carmina asked.

"You're too damn cute to be rough with," Xanxus said. Carmina just smiled and kissed him.  
Poor Squalo got no sleep that night.

* * *

Sorry if the clothes I described are terrible together. I have no sense of fashion and I only wear pants and anime shirts everyday. Please review and read my other stories! Enjoy! :)


	4. Speaking Different Languages

**Speaking Different Languages:**

"Carmina, how many languages do you know?" Bel asked.

"I know 10. Why?" Carmina asked.

"Say something sexy in one of them."

"No!" Carmina flat out refused.

"Why not?" Bel asked.

"Stop bugging Carmina, Bel," Squalo cut in.

"I just want her to say something sexy in a different language," Bel said. Carmina just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Je te veux (I want you)," Carmina said in the sexiest voice she could manage. Everyone in the room felt a shiver go down their spine, even Levi and Lussuria.

"That was hot," Bel broke the silence that had overcome the room. Carmina blushed a deep red and looked away.

"It wasn't that great," Carmina said.

"It was too original though," Xanxus said.

"Say something in a different language," Xanxus said. Carmina just sighed and thought for a second.

"Vuoi prendere il mio lip gloss per me (Want to take my lip gloss off for me)?" Carmina said, placing her hand on her breast and covered her eye with her hair.

"I think you should stop," Squalo said, blushing madly.

"I agree," Carmina said.

"That was… interesting," Levi said.

"Who knew little Carmina could be a seductive little beast," Lussuria said, making Carmina blush more than she was already.

"I'm going to bed," Carmina said.

"Buona notte, principessa (Good night, princess)," Bel said.

"Buona notte," Carmina said before walking up the stairs.

"Are you blushing Boss?" Lussuria asked.

"I don't blush," Xanxus said.

"I think you are!" Lussuria said, making Levi look at Xanxus with sad puppy eyes. What a faggot.

"If you say one more thing about it, I'll fucking shoot you," Xanxus said.

"So violent!" Lussuria said, but he let it drop.

"Who the hell has my pajama shirt!?" Carmina called. Everyone just looked at Xanxus, who was smiling.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! It was longer, but my computer decided to be an asshole and crash, so it wiped all of my stories! I wanted to give you guys something, so I made this on the whim. Btw, sorry if anything is translated wrong, I used a translator. Please tell me if anything is wrong! Please review and take a look at my other stories! Ciao! :)


	5. Breaking the Fourth WallAuthor Intv

**Breaking the Fourth Wall/ Author Interview:**

"Hey Carmina, I was just thinking about something," Squalo said.

"What?" Carmina asked.

"Isn't it kind of awkward that we're in a fanfiction written by a homeschooled 15 year old?"

"Did you just… break the fourth wall?" Carmina asked in shock.

"I guess I did," Squalo said, blinking at her. Carmina sighed.

"You shouldn't do that. It might be bad," She said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bel asked.

"Squalo just broke the fourth wall!" Carmina said, glaring at Squalo.

"Well, you don't have any say in it, considering you're an original character and not from the actual anime," Bel said. Carmina twitched and pinched him.

""Pinched him"? That's the best you can do author?" Squalo asked.

(Yes, now shut it and let me write. And stop breaking the fourth wall!)

"Make me," Squalo said.

(You do know I have control of this fanfiction, right?)

"So?"

(If you don't stop talking crap, I will make you put on a frilly dress and dance ballet)

"That's harsh," Carmina said," So I would not stop."

"Why?" Squalo asked.

"I want to see you in a frilly dress!" Carmina said. Squalo just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Well , you need to update some stories," Carmina said.

(I know that)

"I would get on that."

(I will, just as soon as school stops being so demanding. I have unit tests almost every day, so I work from about 10 am to 7 pm. I also have chores and other things, so fanfiction really isn't my top priority)

"Okay, well, you should at least tell that to the people who are looking forward to your stories!"

(This will be my way to tell them. I will be posting this as soon as you let me finish this chapter)

"Okay, well. How about we do an author interview to make this interesting?" Bel barged into the conversation.  
"I was seriously beginning to wonder if he was just going to sit there all day while we talked ," Carmina said.

(I wouldn't do that to a prince)

"She gets it," Bel said, laughing his signature laugh.

(Anyways, what do you want to know?)

"What's your name?" Carmina asked.

(A very weird name that no one can pronounce)

"Okay then. Do you like writing fanfiction?"

(Of course I do! I just wish I could squeeze it in my tight schedule a little more)

"Will you update all of your stories soon?"

(I will try to update all of my stories at least once before I go to bed tonight)

"Do you love all of your fans?"

(Of course! My fans are very supportive and I don't think I would be the writer I am today if it wasn't for their constructive criticism)

"Bel you ask questions now," Carmina said.

"Of course," Bel said, grinning widely," What do you like to do for fun?"

(Play video games, watch anime, read manga. Otaku things)

"What kind of music do you listen to?"  
(I like Vocaloid a lot. I also listen to Scandal and UVERworld as well)

"This is the most interesting thing that has happened in this fanfiction since the first two chapters," Carmina said.

(Tell me about it. I'm beginning to lack in actually being a good writer)

"That makes close to no sense," Carmina said.

(I know, just bear with me)  
'So, are you going to wrap up this chapter now?" Carmina asked.

(I think I will. It was nice chatting to Prince the Ripper and my own original character!)

"What about Squalo?'  
(He was a pain in the ass)

"When isn't he?"

(Good question)

"Bye !" Carmina said.

(Bye!)

* * *

This is just a little chapter to tell you guys what's going on and why I haven't been able to update as much as I was over the summer. I will try to update as much as I can from here on out, but I can't really guarantee anything. I'm sorry for those of you who are getting impatient, I will make it up to you over winter break, since I have close to a month off of school. :) Please review and read my other stories! Ciao!


End file.
